vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gowther (Doll)
Summary Gowther (ゴウセル) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Goat's Sin of Lust. He is also the former member of the Ten Commandments who was known as Gowther the Selflessness. His Sacred Treasure is the twin-bow, Herritt, that he uses to fully utilize his power, Invasion. His name is taken from the half-brother of Merlin in the Arthurian legend. Initially depicted in flashbacks and wanted posters as a massive man clad from head to toe in armor and second in size of the Sins only to Diane, his true appearance was revealed in chapter 54 as that of a slim, normal-sized, pink-haired, and bespectacled young man with a slightly effeminate appearance. He has a love for books and can often be seen reading them in his spare time. At the time he was discovered, he was living under the alias Armando and was residing in a poor village with young children as his friends. It becomes apparent shortly after his first interactions and adventures with the Sins that he is anything but human. He is ultimately revealed to be a doll that was created by a great wizard to find a heart. Befitting his origins as an inanimate object, Gowther has a very inhuman, almost robotic personality. He is eerily and analytically stoic, showing no emotion whatsoever in anything he says and always maintaining a deadpan expression, often with his mouth formed into an 'o' shape. Despite this, he has a penchant for posing dramatically (particularly with his arms), reflecting the 'wild' imagination that he has obtained from reading. He is also a skilled actor if need be, given his guise as the timid Armando for several years. He is also very socially inept, as he often blurts sensitive and personal info about the group to each other with complete disregard of the consequences. He knows little about concepts such as love and friendship, and his curiosity in learning about them leads to him performing highly questionable actions, such as erasing and falsifying Guila's memories (which resulted in her forgetting about the existence of her younger brother) so that she would be his longtime lover. It is seen that his state of mind and his power grow more unstable the longer he remains outside of his armor. His crimes have not been revealed. Gowther's special ability is known as Invasion, a versatile mind-based ability projected from his fingertips as beams of purple, blue, or even black light that affect targets that they hit. Invasion allows him to read and acquire the thoughts, memories, and feelings of others in his vicinity. It also allows him to create illusions and memories to the victim powerful enough to beguile, manipulate, and immobilize them. For example, it was used on a large group of Holy Knights to make them believe that the Sins were their fellow companions/loved ones and thus cease fire; however, once the Holy Knights started to realize the inconsistencies in their memories, the effect wore off. It can also be used to take control of non-living beings, such as golems. Furthermore, it can be used as a tactical tool in combat, as he can project coordinated battle plans to all his allies almost instantaneously. His black light Invasion attacks seem to have the ability to render people that they hit unconscious instantly. As a doll, Gowther has shown a high level of resilience to attacks, ones that would have proven fatal to a normal human. These include: having his neck snapped, having a hole blown through his entire chest, and being decapitated. His sacred treasure is Herritt, which takes the form of twin bows made of light, one held in each hand. These bows seem to greatly enhance the spread and range of his attacks, but otherwise the full extent of their abilities remains unknown. As with Hawk, he is equipped with a Balor Power Eye, which allows him to detect the overall fighting prowess of anyone in his vicinity. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Gowther Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 3000+ Classification: Human, Goat's Sin of Lust, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Sentient Doll Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, Immortality (type 1), can use his scared treasure Twin Bow Hermitt which is a bow made of energy that can be summoned at will (he can summon up to two of them), can use his ability "Invasion" which traps the target within their own memories, can read minds, can erase, alter and restore memories, can render beings unconscious, can take control of other sentient beings by touching them, Shapeshifting, can detach and reattach body parts, Regeneration (mid) Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic via scaling from Meliodas (Also rescued Geera from Dreyfus) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. He is essentially immortal because he's a doll and this makes him very hard to kill. Stamina: Superhuman, possibly endless (Has never shown any signs of physical pain or fatigue) Range: A couple of kilometers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Twin Bow Hermitt:' Gowther's sacred treasure which is a bow made of energy. Gowther can fire a quick secession of energy arrows which don't actually cause harm but instead makes the target(s) see Gowther and the sins as allies. *'''-Rewrite Light:' Gowther summons Hermitt and fires several arrows. The target(s) hit with an arrow will have their memories overwritten and will see Gowther and the sin as allies. *'-Hijack:' Gowther can take control of sentient beings by touching them with his energy bow. '-Invasion:' With his ability Gowther can trap a target within their own memories and read their minds. *'-Nightmare Teller:' Used in conjunction with Invasion, Nightmare Teller makes the target see horrific and or altered illusions of one's past. '- Broadcast:' Gowther can send his thoughts from his mind to others by shooting a beam of energy through his head which then phases through other targets minds. '-Blackout:' Gowther's out an aura of black energy that knocks any living being out for a time of his choosing (the first time he used it he knock out an entire town for 10 minutes). It has a 3-mile radius with him being in the center. *'-Blackout Arrow:' Gowther forms an arrow made of black energy with the same effects as Blackout and shoots it at a target with his sacred treasure. '-Commandment:' As the former '''Selflessness' commandment, Gowther can erase the memories of a person performing a selfish deed including himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths